randomstuffstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Finn
Finn (full title: Finn the Human and formerly known as Pen in theoriginal short) is the main protagonist of the series Adventure Time. Finn appears to have been abandoned in the woods during infancy. He reveals that he made "boom boom" (a reference to poo) on a large leaf, fell on it, and lay there crying until Joshuaand Margaret (Jake's parents) rescued him from the wilderness to raise him alongside Jake, who becomes like a brother to him (as such, Jermaine isalso Finn's adoptive brother). In "Memory of a Memory," a baby Finn is seen singing his Baby Finn Song in the bathroom of what appears to be Joshua and Margaret's house. In "Henchman," when Finn is asked about his parents, he says Jake told him that he came from a cabbage, in jest. In "Susan Strong," Finn states that he knows nothing of his human parents or any other humans.Up until "Susan Strong," Finn believes he has never met another humanFinn is a 14-year-old[4] human. He has very thin, noodly limbs. He has several missing teeth because he bites trees and rocks among other things.[5]Finn wears a white hat with two "ears" sticking out on top. The hat is inspired by Bueno the Bear, a bear that appears in comics made by Pendleton Ward, the creator of Adventure Time. Personality and character traitsEdit Though at times violent and aggressive, Finn is a brave and righteous hero. He has a very strong sense of responsibility and gets upset when he is unable to help others. He is almost physically incapable of doing anything evil or unjust, and will struggle greatly against doing such things, as seen in several episodes such as"City of Thieves," "The Eyes," and "The Enchiridion!" Even though he acts like a normal boy, Finn acts like a gentleman when it comes to ladies. Finn is shown to be a fearless thrill-seeker and enjoys putting himself in the midst of danger simply because he enjoys a challenge. However, as illustrated in "Ocean of Fear," Finn has an unexplained phobia of the ocean, orthalassophobia, which may be explained in a future episode, despite the fact that he can effortlessly come into contact with any other body of water. While he portrays himself as a rough and tough hero, Finn has a tender side capable of love and compassion, as shown by his boyhood crush on Princess Bubblegum and his brotherly relationship with Jake. However, Finn seems to hate romance movies and kissing because in "Go With Me," he actually vomits during a kissing scene in a movie. But at the end of "Dream of Love," Finn was not grossed out by Tree trunks and the pig kissing in fact, put it on video and watched the video everyday! Constantly pees his pants! fin.jpg fin 2.jpg fin and jake.jpg|finn with jake mop.jpg tumblr_m3ujrnlJNL1qj3dg7o1_500.png|finn with beemo tumblr_m3hj4bGmXs1qj3dg7o1_1280.png wall25.jpg wall50.jpg Category:Adventure timers! Category:Bears and whatnot Category:PEOPLE Category:AWESOME PEOPLE Category:!lalalaal! Category:THINGS THAT ARE PROBABLY DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH! Category:HE CRIES WHEN HE POOPZ Category:HOW DARE YOU Category:Problem, officer? Category:Princesses Category:Pen's Junk Category:Dudes Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Boy Category:FAIL FAIL IS FAIL! Category:Why does this fail so much? Category:Kill this moron Category:Things we'll be just fine without Category:Things we'll be more than fine without Category:Things that will ruin your life